Open Arms
by aznslvrfyre
Summary: Living in the abbey again, and owning Black Dranzer, Kai's living a surprisingly content unemotional lifestyle... Kai's POV of his life in the abbey for most... angst... one shot RR


Disclaimer: Not mine...  
  
Summary: Kai has been captured and brainwashed again. Wielding black Dranzer, he had no room for emotions. Voltaire has captured the blade breakers to be killed by Kai. This final test will determine whether Kai still held his emotions within... yaoi...  
  
Kai's POV  
  
"Why did you bring these despicable fools to me?" I growled angrily at Boris. I see all four of them, the blade breakers, chained up and having both arms bond behind their backs. The chains were tied, additionally tied down to metal holes jutting out from the floor. Commander Tala, a soldier and best friend of mine in the abbey, pushed them roughly onto the cement ground of my dark chambers.  
  
"Only under Master Voltaire's demand." Boris replied. Slave. Whore. Scum. Chee... That stupid cowardice little whore. Whatever my grandfather wants he wants. Boris enjoys being toyed by my grandfather?? No. He wouldn't stand up to my grandfather. Whenever grandfather had a hard day, the night of, everyone can hear the purple hair slave scream out my grandfather's name. Pleasure? Or Pain? You decide and yes, my granddad is gay. Actually bi. If he wasn't bi, then I wouldn't be around won't I? Believe me, you wouldn't want to say anything that would insult his choices or else... Let's just say you'll become my granddad's the next sex toy.  
  
'Since when do you call Voltaire, grandfather or even granddad?' A little voice inside my head asked. Somehow, that voice keeps edging me after I have devoted myself to Black Dranzer. Speaking of black Dranzer, I have always admired it. Dark elegant and wicked. Just pure evil. Suits me. Heh... Hm.... Oh... I still have all this shit in front of me...  
  
"And? What does he want? I don't have all day." I drawled back holding black Dranzer in my pale hands. What does my granddad want anyway? I sat with my back on one arm of the chair and dangled my legs over on the other arm annoyed from the presence of the low lives. I continued.  
  
"Everyone that's bond there is under my status and I do not intend to do anything to them."  
  
"YEAH? YOU USED TO BE ONE OF US TOO HIWATARI!" Ah yes... Tyson the big mouth blabber.  
  
"Shut your trap! I was never as low as you garbage stuffer." I retorted. I wasn't in really in the mood for an argument. "Really Boris. What did my granddad want?"  
  
"He-" Sigh stupid git. Should've told me at the beginning, now I'll watch my grandfather devour him.  
  
"You still haven't told my grandson what to do?" My awfully great granddad interrupted. 'Great?' yes I said great you stupid voice. Go away.  
  
"Well in that case, I know you have the power and skill above all. One thing that I am not sure you have mastered yet is your emotions, Kai." What was he talking about?! He knows all above everyone! "I AM THE BEST, Nobody NOBODY can beat me. I wield Black Dranzer. And NOONE will put harm in my way or will be eliminated. HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE I HAVE NOTHING BUT HATRED??? You do not even trust your own grandson. You think I have a slight liking for those pieces of shit tied up in chains?" I questioned that old bastard. 'Bastard now eh? I thought he was your loveable grandfather that you outmostly adored.' Hn... How could he think I have any feelings towards those pathetic losers?  
  
"I trust you, but this...This has been a tradition, Kai. Your father had to do the same. He was as strong as you, but the one thing that he wasn't able to accomplish was his emotions. He was not worthy of Black Dranzer. I see it in you Kai. You can be the rightful master of Black Dranzer. To show your loyalty to Black Dranzer... you will have to kill them..." The bastard voice faded and snapped his fingers motioning for Boris to walk away with him. Before the two stepped out of my chamber, the bastard said "Kai, my grandson, wielder of Black Dranzer. And Commander Tala, of course will stay with you and report to me the time that they are killed etc... If they are not dead... you probably will know what will happen to you..." Lovely grandfather isn't he?  
  
"Sorry, grandpops, but I do not HAVE any weapons." I strike back coolly. "Aren't you going to lend me some of yours?"  
  
"What do you have in mind grandson?" He smirked and came back to the room, interested.  
  
"Well, first of all... Torturing using pins and needles, you know the board with sharp needles sticking out covering the whole flat area? Hmm... But that does not hurt enough. Then I'll tie up their limbs and use that machine to stretch them out. What else? Maybe whip them awaiting to see blood run down their backs. Until I'm satisfied at the amount of blood shed, I will hmm... I donno... I'll think about it. Could I use guns, like snipers to blow of their heads and such? I would love to hit them square between their eyes. I know I will anyway because of my superior aim. I want more of an effect. And to make it more painful for them, I could kill them off one by one starting with the nerd..."  
  
"You are one sick fucking bastard Kai!" The blabbermouth spat out.  
  
"Tala? Do the honours will you?" I motion to my loyal friend to kick him hard.  
  
"Hmm... Seeing that I WAS NOT and SOMEBODY HAD TO INTERRUPT ME, I will beat them until they are bruised and broken boned. Thank you for reminding me that you fat idiotic fool." I smirk and gain a hard strong pat on the back from my granddad.  
  
"You can use whatever is available to you. Bryan!" He called out into the hallway to my other best friend. The lavender hair, strong built boyfriend of Tala came into my room.  
  
"Bring in all the guns or blades from my office and let this little devious master choose his weapons upon his first kills." Excellent. I get to kill them all off with my lovely grandfather's weaponry. Bryan brings them into my room in a flash. Amazing. These weapons are wicked. All types of guns brought in and to my choosing. Then everyone started to exit my doors as I peer with sadistic admiration at the knives and guns etc...  
  
"HOW COULD YOU KAI? YOU BLOODY COLD HEARTED POWER SUCKING BASTARD!" Him again? He never rests does he?  
  
"I'll see to my duties you have given out. Goodbye grandfather. I'll see you in a bit with each of their heads of a silver platter." I smile maliciously.  
  
"Have fun!" My grandfather and Boris exits. Bryan and Tala stayed. I'm not sure if my grandfather would let him. But he didn't seem to mind. He left anyway. Bryan held the weapons in front of me. I traced my fingers all over the shiny weapons. I picked one of them up and it smoothly fit into my hand. This gun was made for me. The gun was pure black, shinning with brilliance from the small hints of light that shone in my room. I put down the gun and inspected another.  
  
"Thanks Bry. Just leave it on the table right next to my chair. I know how much Tala wants you right now." I smirk and receive a glare from the red head. Bryan punched me on the arm lightly and went over to Tala. "No need to thank me. Go in the closet to do whatever you want. I don't need to be seeing any 'activities' of yours." I say still smirking.  
  
"Jealous prat." Tala retorted. "I know you are and I know your little secret." He threatened, bringing up past memories of Re- er nothing...  
  
"Don't you dare." I glare at him. "The past is the past. It's done and over with."  
  
"Let's see, before I go... This is my goodbye to the blade breakers...-" He knelt closely to Rei... Too close... With my reflexes I quickly reach over and grabbed the gun which fit perfectly in my hand and fired.  
  
"REI!!!!" The rest of the blade breakers scream.  
  
"Millimetres... millimetres away from my head. You have skills Kai... I know you won't hurt your best friend." He taunted.  
  
"Don't Tala. Don't." I warned. "Don't do anything else unless I give any orders."  
  
"You missed your target though..." He continued pointing to a petrified Rei lying in his arms. I think Rei fainted. "He doesn't seem to have a pulse anymore." Tala sneered. "Don't lie to me Tala. It's my job to leave them without a pulse." I still see Rei's chest rise and fall so I didn't worry much. Tala tapped Rei awake. Rei's regained his posture and had a hopeful gaze that was held in his eyes. Tala stood back into Bryan's embrace and watched the rest of the show.  
  
"SON OF A BITCH!" Fat-ass continued to insult me. Tyson, that was his name. The annoying always hungry, Max's lover, frustrating bitch of the team always too easy to piss off.  
  
"What's wrong with you Kai?" A high pitch voice spoke angrily. The nerd. "Why are you doing this to us?"  
  
"Figure it out genius!" I retorted. He's smart enough to think of strategies of us winning and fix blades of the others and min-... Forget about the past! I am the owner of Black Dranzer and that's all that matters!  
  
"Yeah Kai!? Have you forgotten we are your friends?!" The blond shouted. I yawned.  
  
"What friends?" I asked. "Friends? People like you just block the way to my glory. My Black Dranzer. Now I have it, it's all I need. With some company of my trustworthy Demolisher team and a grand place to stay with provision from my grandfather, I never needed you failures."  
  
"Liar!" The bearer of golden glaring set of eyes hissed. His hopeful gaze turned to a furious glare wanted me to be set on fire. Beauti- What the fuck am I saying! 'Hmm... memoriesssssss....' The little voice played with joyfulness. SHUT UP!!  
  
"You have guts Kon." I replied, going back to admire Black Dranzer and slipped it safe in my pocket.  
  
"You sickening damn bastard! How could you do this to us? WE ARE YOU FRIENDS! THE ONES THAT HELPED YOU THROUGH HARD TIMES! THE ONES THAT SUPPORTED YOU WHEN YOU WERE DOWN!" Garbage stuffer again...Sigh will he ever give up?  
  
"Hmm? Really? Supported me?? When ? I barely even recognize you. Any of you." I looked into their eyes. Tyson, angry... Max, hurt... Kenny down right scared... And ... and... Rei I avoided any contact to him...  
  
"That really hurt Kai! Oh wait, you wouldn't know how it feels since you don't even have a heart!" The blond was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Really? If I didn't then I wouldn't be alive would I? Well I think I'll start off with you instead of Kenny. Who fucking cares if you're gone anyway! Loud mother fucking loser!"  
  
"Sorry Kai? Who cares? Who CARES?! I HAVE A FAMILY THAT WOULD LOVE ME! AND FRIENDS LIKE MAX KENNY AND REI! But who cares if you died?" I stare in disbelief. I've been through this... before. They all probably do have family that would really care wouldn't they? Max's mom is the top scientist in America, Tyson's granddad and dad, Kenny and his family. Rei he has told me... he didn't have a family to go home to either...but he always had his ex White Tiger team I think. Though, Rei said he would always have me... Tala and Bryan are my best friends!! Yeah! They will care! I have them! Who am I fooling... They have each other....  
  
"NONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!!" Jealous prat... Memoriessssss... emotions... Trust... honesty...faith...belief...Rei... Words played over and over in my head. I clenched my fist and pounded them down against my chair.  
  
"I HATE YOU ALL!" I scream out trying to pull my hair out.  
  
"KAI! Don't do this to yourself!" Rei's voice rang out clearly.  
  
"Nobody would want me. I'm just a tool. I'm nobody. I'm nothing." I curl up into a ball.  
  
"Kai... I didn't mean to..." Tyson whispered into the darkness.  
  
"I am truly nothing... I don't deserve any of your friendships... I'm unworthy of your presence... I'm s-s-orry." I finally broke. I motioned to Tala to unlock all of them. He did it without question and told both of them to just stay. The blade breakers stood up but were frozen on the spot. I held up a larger gun.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAI!?" Max panicked. I pointed towards Tyson.  
  
"Tyson. Move." The gun shook violently in my hand. I breathed in and tried to calm down. "TYSON! I SAID MOVE!" It seemed like hours but he finally understood. I fired repeatedly until rays of light came bursting into my darkened chamber. Not enough light to brighten the whole room only a small portion.  
  
"Leave... All of you... Leave..." I tell them. My hair shadowed my eyes. I stepped backwards... back into the darkened corners of my chamber. It was no use anyway. The others probably not know where I was, but Rei spotted me.  
  
"Kai... come with us." Max searched within the room trying to fine where I hid myself.  
  
"You can escape this too!" Tyson reasoned.  
  
"Come on Kai! We're still your friends!" Kenny added. I can't accept this.  
  
"I TOLD YOU LEAVE ALL OF YOU, BEFORE YOU REGRET IT! BYE!" I yelled at them. "THIS IS MY LAST ORDER THAT YOU WILL EVER RECEIVE AND I MEAN IT! You guys have done enough for me. Now go!"  
  
"Kai...Thank you... " Three of the four muttered and began scrambling out the bright pathway. I look up and see Rei, standing amidst the light glowing around him. An angel...  
  
"Rei..." I start reluctantly. He came closer. One step at a time. The anxiety rose within me.  
  
"Kai...come with us..." Rei offered his hand. "Or at least come with me..." I looked aside blinking away tears that were forming. I have nobody. I am nobody. Black Dranzer is just power that I feel when I'm lonely. Feeding off the jealousy, the hatred, mistrust and anger within me. My skin is hot and I feel like I'm burning in the depths of hell. The offer of an angel I must refuse, for all the hatred and pain I caused.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei.... I can't..." I reply raggedly. Rei touched my burning skin soothing me seemingly healing me from all the pain.  
  
"I missed you Kai." Rei pulled me gently, out of my corner and I lay in his open arms. I look up at his beautiful face and kissed him.  
  
"I'm sorry for everything Rei." He kissed me on my burning forehead.  
  
"I love you Kai. Never forget that. You are the only one left that will accept me. The White Tigers still reject me. I told you this before I also don't have anyone to go home to. What Tyson said hurt me too. I have you and that's all I need, Kai. Leave with me." I feel a tear drop fall on my face.  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" A loud recognizable voice boomed. I stiffened. I felt Rei tense also.  
  
"KAI?" Voltaire came closer to us. I try moving, but Rei held me in his arms.  
  
"Rei! You have to get away!" I whisper to him.  
  
"Not without you." He said seriously. I know there was no way to change his mind.  
  
"I love you, Rei."  
  
"Glad to hear that from you, Kai." Rei replied.  
  
"Aw... What do we have here?" Voltaire laughed insanely.  
  
"Stupid bastard. You kept me in this wretched abbey just to be a tool just like the rest of them." I said, pointing to my best friends who stood unmoved from their positions. "You tried to drive our emotions away. Killed the ones that were in your way. But you know what? It never succeeded." The old fag looked over at Bryan and Tala kissing and fingers intertwined in an embrace. Voltaire's ugly face was priceless. Bryan and Tala stopped and smirked.  
  
"Not even your grandson could resist the truth of feeling." I finished, pulling Rei closer and kissing him full on the lips like we used to.  
  
"I am in total disgust, Kai! You are not worthy of Black Dranzer! I thought you could be. But you let me down!" Voltaire's words didn't hurt me at all.  
  
"I don't care about Black Dranzer! Here take it back!" I whip the blade at his face, piercing his flesh.  
  
"YOU INSOLENT CHILD! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE HIWATARI BLOOD LINE!" This was it. Voltaire had lost it. And it all went down. A flash of metal. Light shone on the it momentarily. I widened my eyes at the gun. A scream of my name and Rei was on top of me dead.  
  
"Rei!" I was too shocked for words. Anger boiled up within me.  
  
"Damn him. He got in my way of killing you!" Voltaire grinned maniacally, then pulled the trigger which held the bullet with my name imprinted on it. Fluid. Dark red, crimson fluid flowed out of both of Rei and I. The final sound I heard was another scream of my name from Tala or Bryan and another click of a gun sending someone close by a death wish.  
  
I wish not a better way to die... Everything turned pitch black and soundless with my angel in my open arms.  
  
End of Kai's POV  
  
Owarii  
  
_Aznslvr _


End file.
